The 74th Annual Hunger Games REMAKE
by District7
Summary: This is story focuses on the tributes of District 7 Jake Mohaun and Clair Leaf during the 74th annual Hunger Games, and Katniss NEVER volunteered for Prim.
1. The Reaping

I wake up in a cold sweat. I'm nervous. It's the Reaping Day. I'm horrified! Almost everyone in my family has gone to the games, and has come back in wooden boxes. I'm the only one left. The only Leaf left. I get up, get dressed, and head to the saw mill where my father works. I see him, axe in hand, pasting back and forth, like he's looking for a solution.

"Dad?"

"Clair! What are you doing here? You know that there aren't supposed to be kids in here. And shouldn't you be getting ready for the Reaping?"

"I'm not a kid dad! I'm 16! And workers aren't supposed to be until after the reaping."

"I know. I had to grab my lucky axe. I was worried that you would get picked this year. I didn't want you to go like the others have. I started thinking about the rules of the Games to see if I could do ANYTHING possible to get you home alive. And I thought of something. Sponsors. If you have enough of them, you could get things that could help you! So I thought even more and I have a plan that will get you home alive!"

"That sounds great and all dad, but what if I don't get picked? You would have wasted your time thinking."

"Aha! But in case you do get picked, I have a plan!"

"Well then, let me hear it!"

"You. Run. Like. Hell. It's idiot proof!"

"Dad, are you kidding me? I already know that I have to run!"

"You didn't let me finish. You run like hell, then after they show the dead tributes, I'll line up a sponsor gift to send out to you!"

"What's the gift?"

"Well, I can't say. I haven't thought that much into it yet. How about, I'll send out whatever you need most at the moment.'

"Alright dad, I trust you."

"Alright kiddo. Now run home and get ready."

I smile give him a hug, and turn to run home.

When I'm done getting ready, I walk slowly to the square where our escort will call out the names of the tributes that will die this year. Well, this can't be entirely true. A few years ago, Johanna Mason won the games and is now our newest victor and mentor.

"Alright children! Let's see who our lucky tributes will be this year!" says our escort Darleen Reed. She has a green wig and a brown suit. Dressed like a tree.

"Let's switch it up this year and have the men go first!" she says with a smile.

"Jake Mohaun!"

I see him walk on stage. A boy, maybe my age, with fairly tan skin and black hair. He takes his place on the stage.

"Now the ladies!"

My heart beats rapidly.

Darleen sticks her hand into the bowl. And comes up with a little piece of paper. She walks to the microphone.

"Claire Leaf!"


	2. The Train Ride

It's hard to think when you're sitting in this Justice Building room by yourself. I don't know what I'm going to do! I can't win these games! The only thing that I'm good at is running and I know that most of the other tributes must be good at running too.

"Claire," my father says. He has a grim look on his face, and it looks as if he's been crying.

"Hey"

"Do you remember our plan, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I do. I run. But what if I see something that I ABSOLUTLY think I can reach? Should I go for it?"

My father doesn't answer for a while. Then he looks at me.

"I wouldn't. But then again, what do I know? I've never gone to the games. I would listen to your mentors."

A Peacekeeper comes into the room and tells my father that his time is up.

"I love you, Claire. Don't you forget that," then he disappears behind the door, never for me to see again.

"Claire? It's time to get onto the train! Are you ready to go to the Capitol?" says Darleen. I get out of my seat and walk with her and my fellow tribute Jake to the train. I step on and look out of the doors just to see my district, one last time.

"Okay! Have you met each other?" asks Darleen.

"No, I've never met her before. We just go to the same school," says Jake. He looks at me while he says this. We shake hands and I smile.

"Well I think it's time you've met your mentors! Jake, your mentor will be Blight. Claire, you will have Johanna," says Darleen.

Later into the train ride, I meet Johanna. Tall, tan skin, black hair, and muscular.

"Hello, I'm Johanna. I'll be your mentor," she says and extends her arm to shake my hand. I shake it.

"Hi, I'm Claire."

We sit down next to a table that has a lot of different assortments of foods with different colors.

"What are your strengths Claire?"

"Well, um, I can run pretty fast, if that counts."

"It does! You need to get away from the Cornucopia as quickly as possible, and speed is the best thing here. Do you have a specialty with any weapon?"

"My dad would sometimes let me chop logs at the back of our house. I've learned to start chopping them in half in one hit."

"That's really good! Do you have a plan of what you're going to do?"

"My dad talked about a plan he had. He says that I should just run as far away from the Cornucopia as quickly as I can, then after they show the dead bodies, he'll line up a gift to send to me. He doesn't know what it is, but he said that he'll send whatever I need the most."

"That's a good plan. Now, you should eat something. We may land in the Capitol in a few hours. And you won't be able to eat anything until after the prep team is finished with you."


	3. Chariot Ride

_Pluck. Rip. Pluck, Pluck, Pluck._

"Alright! That should do it," says Rhonda, one of the members of my prep team. "All of the leg hair is gone!"

"But what about her arm hair?" says Krissy, another member.

"We should just wax it off. It'll make it a lot easier on us," says Brenda, the other member.

"We can't do that," begins Rhonda, "Her skin will turn red from the irritation."

"Then let's just pluck it off," says Brenda.

When they're done yanking my arm hair out, they begin washing my hair. The chemical that they use make my head feel dizzy, but they say that is common.

When they're done, they dry my hair as quickly as possible and start to style it. They add light green highlights at the base and the end of my blonde hair. When it dries, they put my hair up in a simple pony tail. Then they weave fake branches into my hair and attach leaves at the end of it.

"Stella will be here in a little while," says one of the prep team members.

I sit and wonder what I'll be wearing. A tree? Most likely. District 7 tributes have been dressed as trees since before I was born.

"Hello! I'm Stella. I'll be your stylist. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm a little nervous about what you will be putting me in."

She laughs. "It's not anything big! But here, put it on and I will show you what it can do!"

I step in to a white dress with nothing what so ever on it. Just a plain, white dress.

"There's nothing on it," I say.

"That's because there's something _in _it."

"What is it?"

"When your chariot starts to pull out, I'll press this button and your dress will start to sprout branches and light up green!"

"How do you make something like this?"

"District 3's technology!" I give her a smile and a avox comes and brings us lunch.

"Hi Jake," I say when I'm waiting for my chariot to arrive.

"Hello."

"So I see that you have the same thing as me on, except in suit form."

"Yeah. When they explain to me how it worked, I had them explain it to me again because I didn't completely understand it."

"I know the feeling. Hey, at dinner tonight we should talk about our game plan."

"I think we should too. It'll be good that we work together in the Games." I smile and nod.

Our chariot pulls up and the horses pulling them are just as white as the dress I wear.

We start to ride and my dress and Jake's suit begin to glow a light green and sprout branches.

The crowd goes wild. They cheer and scream when we ride past them. Then they all gasp and look away from us. I turn around to see what they are looking at. I look past 8, 9, 10, and 11's tributes and look at 12. They are on fire. Literally. They were all black and are on fire and don't appear to burn. I catch the boy from 12 look at me and give me a death stare. Now I know who my enemy is.

"Jake, do you know who the boy from 12 is?" I ask at dinner.

"I think his name is like Peter, or something."

"It's _Peeta_," says Johanna.

"Well, now he's my biggest threat," I say.

"Why is that?" asks Johanna.

"He gave me a death stare when I turned around to see who the crowd was looking at."

"Interesting. You can thrive off of that. Make it your goal to win! Say to yourself when you think you can't make it in the arena 'I just have to beat Peeta' and you will _win_!"

"She's right. Jake, tomorrow during training, I want you to find someone there that you think is a big threat to you winning," says Blight.

"I already did. The boy from 2, Cato. He gives all the non-career tributes a look that says 'You're the first I'll kill'."

"Well that's good. Now, I would want both of you to stick together at ALL times," says Blight.

"Like, everywhere?" I ask.

"Yes. During training, the Games, all of it." Blight answers.

"Because, if, JUST IF, the Capitol see that the two of you make a good team and the country loves you, they will let both of you go home." Says Blight.

"Really? How do you know?" asks Jake.

"Just a hunch. The Capitol loves a good pair!" he answers.

"Do either of you have a question about the Games?" Johanna asks.

"No," I answer.

"Okay, then. Time for bed. You have a BIG day tomorrow!"


	4. Training

Jake and I head down to the Training Center. When we enter, someone pins the number 7 on both of our shoulders.

Atala, the head trainer, tells us the rules and me and Jake head to the same station together, like Blight told us to do.

We start out at the camouflage station, and wouldn't you know it. Peeta. I want to turn and go to another station, but Jake tells me to stick it out and ignore that he's there. I try to pay attention to the instructor that is teaching us but I'm too nervous. I feel like Peeta is giving me the same stare that he gave me last night.

We move on to the spear station where there are a few of the careers, including Cato. Jake ignores that Cato is there and we listen to the instructor.

"Jake, I was wondering if we should go to the axe station. It's my best weapon," I say to him in a whisper.

"I wouldn't. I would hide my talent until we have our private session with the Gamemakers."

"That's a good idea. What's your weapon choice?" I ask.

"Knives. I have a decent throwing aim and I can cut really well."

After that, our first training day was over.

During dinner, I bring up the conversation I had with Jake earlier.

"Wouldn't other tributes notice the stations that we didn't go to and figure out our strengths?" I ask Jake.

"I guess they could, but how do you think we could go to the station and have other tributes not notice us?"

"We turn bad. We walk up like we have strength in the weapon, but when we pick it up, it's either too heavy or we miss or we drop it or something along the lines.'

"Alright, we'll do it tomorrow."

On the second training day we enter, someone pins the number 7 on us, and we go to our stations. We start at the knife throwing station. I naturally don't have strength in this weapon so I just tried my best and missed all the targets naturally. Jake steps up and purposely misses 4 out of every 5 targets. Next we go to the axe station. I go first and pretend that the axe is too heavy for me and drop it. I pick it back up again and throw it with a bad posture and miss the target. Jake is next and throws the axe like he knew what he was doing and misses. At the end of the training day, I think we did pretty well.

The next day is our private session with the Gamemakers. Johanna and Blight explain what will happen. It goes in district order, starting with the male tribute. We go in and do what we do best, when the Gamemakers have seen enough, they will dismiss us.

We wait in a room with a big table and all of the tributes in a chair, waiting to be called. After about an hour, Jake is called and he goes in. I sit alone. Well, not technically, I'm sitting with both tributes from 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12, but I minus well be sitting alone.

After 15 minutes, I'm called and go in. It's quiet except for the chatter of the Gamemakers probably still talking about Jake. I walk over to the axe station pick it up like a feather, hurl it over my head and it finds a mark perfectly on the bullseye. I pick up another one and swing it the same way and get the same results, but on a test dummy.

"Thank you, that'll be all," says a Gamemaker, and I exit the room.

It's time to watch our scores. I sit anxiously with Jake, Johanna, Blight, and our stylist. The Careers got 8's and above, as expected. Jake got an 8, and I received a 9! This is really good for one of the poorer districts like mine.

"Good job guys. Tomorrow is the interview with Caesar and you've got to be ready. If he asks about your scores, don't say anything!" says Johanna. "Now let's eat dinner."


	5. Interview

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome, from District 7, Clair Leaf!"

I nervously walk on stage and sit in the chair next to Caesar.

"How are you Clair? How do you find the Capitol?"

"I'm wonderful! And the Capitol is AMAZING! Everything is so pretty and unique."

"That's nice to hear. Now tell me, Clair, what is your strategy for the 74th annual Hunger Games?"

I don't want to tell him my plan that my father and I went over. "I'm not entirely sure yet Caesar. I'm still trying to figure out how to avoid the Bloodbath and yet still have materials to survive. You know that usually the tributes from my district die in the first 10 minutes."

"That's not entirely true. Last year, the boy from your district, Abraham, he made it to the final 3. That's very good. And let's not forget your newest victor Johanna Mason."

I giggle. "That's true, Caesar!"

"The best of luck to you, Clair! Clair Leaf of District 7!" then the crowd claps and yells as I step off stage to see Jake do his interview.

"Now help me welcome Clair's district partner from District 7, Jake Mohaun!"

He walks on stage and smiles to the crowd, shakes Caesar's hand, and sits down.

"How are you, Jake?"

"I'm just fine. How are you?"

"Wonderful, Jake! Do you have a strategy for this year's Hunger Games?"

"I just plan on running. I may run into the Bloodbath if something catches my eye. But I don't really plan on it."

"That's nice to hear. Jake Mohaun from District 7 everybody!"

"You guys did great!" says Johanna after we both meet up with our mentors. "Tomorrow's the Games, you both need your rest. Go to bed and we can go over strategy as we walk to the hovercraft."


	6. Before The Games

Johanna comes and wakes me up at around 4:00am. I get dressed in a plain green shirt, and brown pants with simple leather boots. Johanna walks with me to the hovercraft as Jake with Blight.

"Don't go to the Cornucopia. If there is something close by to you, grab it and run as far away from the Bloodbath," says Johanna.

"What if I think I could grab something really good that is a little further away? Should I go for it?"

"NO! You shouldn't do that! The Careers would be expecting that."

We arrive at the loading platform. Johanna wishes me luck and I take a seat. A Capitol person takes my arm and inserts a needle that contains my tracking device. I look around to see who is sitting next to me. I'm between the boy from 6 and the girl from 9.

We arrive at the loading dock. I'm in my own room and my stylist is there. She hands me a jacket, just as green as my shirt. I step in my tube and I'm lifted up into the arena. A gorgeous, arena. It's full of trees and hills and in the far distance I see a small lake like the one back home in the woods. It's like I'm fighting in District 7.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!"


	7. Bloodbath and Day 2

I stand perfectly still on my pedestal. I don't even want to shift my body.

_10_

_ 9_

_ 8_

_ 7_

_ 6_

_ 5_

_ 4_

_ 3_

_ 2_

_ 1_

That's when I jump off my pedestal and just stand there as everyone else runs to the cornucopia for supplies. I look to see who is around me. There is no one. But I can see the tiny girl from 11 and the girl from 5 jet to the woods without even thinking of participating in the cornucopia.

I look for something close by that I can take so I can run away. As I look I see a beautiful, golden axe, just over five second run from where I stood. But I don't go for it. I remember my father's plan and what Johanna told me. I grab a pack that is in arms reach. I pick it up and sling it over my shoulder, then I turn and run when someone grabs me by the arm. I whip around only to see that it's Jake with a hand full of knives.

"Run! We need to get out of here! I want you to head for the trees and I'll meet you there after I grab another pack!"

I nod my head and I run. I run until I don't here the screams and pleads. I run until my legs won't let me run any more. Then I fall and breathe.

I lean against a tree and look through my pack. I find rope, a knife, a medium sized bottle (with no water in it), a blanket, and large pack of dried beef. I reload my pack with everything except for the knife that I'll use for protection and hide in a ditch full of leaves and grass until Jake comes to find me.

_Boom! _

A cannon. Not just one, but 14. That only leaves ten of us left to play and it's only been the first hour.

I stay hidden all night until I hear the anthem of Panem as they show the faces of those dead. That's when I think. What if Jake never made it out after he went back to grab a pack? I almost start to cry when I realize I have to look at the faces to see if he is one of them. Both from 3, both from 4 (which is a surprise considering that they both usually make it after the first day), both from 5, both from 6, both from 8, both from 9, both from 10. I'm in shock. There are two 12 year olds in this year's arena and they both made it past the first day. Then I realize that Jake is still alive! It is too dark and this is the time that the four remaining Careers hunt. So I cover myself in mud, leaves, and grass and fall asleep in the ditch.

I wake up slowly and quietly, trying not to move what I use as camouflage that will make noise. I scrap the mud off of me, grab my pack, and go to look for Jake.

After a short amount of time, I come across the lake I saw when the Games started. I take out the bottle in my pack and fill it up. I take a sip and put it back in my pack. I start to move up hill when I hear a faint cry for help.

"Help! Please! Someone help me!"

From the sounds of it, they are just over a mile east of me. I want to help, and I start heading that way. But after I take my first step, the cannon sounds. I'm too late. But from the sounds of it, it wasn't Jake. Probably that girl from 12.

I keep moving forward until I hear rustling in the tree branches above me. I stand still. And take out my knife. I slowly look up.

"Jake! I found you!"

"Clair?" he jumps down and hugs me. "I thought you were crying for help and I couldn't get to you in time."

"No. I heard it too and figured it was the girl from 12, but we'll have to wait for tonight. Did you get the pack?"

"Yes I did. I almost was chopped into cubes when the girl form 2 started throwing knives at me but I dodged them all. She figured that I wasn't worth it and headed back to kill others."

"What's in the pack?"

"A medium sized water bottle, a couple of matches, rope, and a pack of dried beef."

"I have the same things in my pack, except instead of matches, I have an extra blanket."

"Expect cold nights."

"Do you have water?"

"No."

"Here, take some of mine. I filled it up a couple of miles ago."

He takes the bottle and inhales a few gulps.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" I ask.

"We should be able to find some incredibly tall trees that only the kids from District 7 could be able to climb."

I laugh and start walking further in the woods with Jake.

After a few hours' worth of walking, we find an incredibly tall tree with sturdy branches and thick leaves at the top. Jake helps me up into the tree first and I take one of the packs with me, then he comes up with the other one. We sit on the same branch and we tie rope around us so we don't fall out of the tree, I take out the blanket from my pack and I cover us.

We here the anthem of Panem and we see the face of the girl that was killed earlier. It was the girl from 2. I look at Jake.

"Maybe she couldn't dodge knives."

The anthem descends and we fall silent. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see something shiny and silver coming towards us.

"My dad!" I say. "He remembered our plan."

"What do you think he sent you?"

"Probably just a loaf of bread."

I grab the parachute that was on the branch above us and sit it on my lap. But it's much too big to be a loaf of bread. I open it and find the best gift I've seen given in the Hunger Games. My father's lucky axe.

"Wow! I've never seen that in the Hunger Games," says Jake with surprise on his face.

I look up at the sky of the arena and say thank you.

"Tomorrow, we're going to put that think to use."


	8. Day 3

Jake wakes me up at what seems like the middle of the night. He has his hand over my mouth and a knife in his other hand. Is he going to kill me?

"Stay quiet," he says. Then points below the limb we sit in.

I look down and see not one, but 4 tributes below us.

Jake uncovers my mouth.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"I can't really tell. But I know that there are two bigger boys and two small girls."

"Peeta. I know it. And that small girl that came here with him."

"How sure are you?"

"There are only two small girls in these games. The girls from 11 and 12."

"Then who is the other boy?"

"Most likely the boy from 11."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know. Let's try to listen."

Jake and I leave our supplies except for our weapons on the branch we slept on. We slowly move down a few branches without being noticed. We can get a good view from where we sit, and I was right. It is the tributes from 11 and 12.

"_Did they see you do it?_" says the boy from 11.

"_No, she was by herself. Probably keeping watch. But she had her back turned and didn't have time to say a name._"

"_We heard her screaming for help from our camp. You need to be more careful._"

"_Yes, Prim. What if they came back when they heard her screaming for help?_"

"_Shut up Rue! Did you want to do it?_"

"_Both of you need to be more quiet. The other Careers could hear us_."

Not just the Careers.

"_Let's go back to camp and try to sleep the rest of the night. Peeta, take this spear and lead the way, I'll take the back. Rue, have a knife and stand behind Peeta. Prim, have a knife and stand in front of me_."

They stand in a line with their weapons and walk into the darkness.

"We should watch out for them more."

"We should watch out for everyone more. Looks can be deceiving," I say.

"We should also get a move on. It's day three and everyone is going to be looking for someone to kill."

"By everyone, you mean the Careers?"

"Yes. How many of us are there left?"

I count of the dead in my head. "Nine. How many people have you killed?"

"Five."

"Who were they?"

"The boy from 4, the girl from 5, both from 6, and the boy from 9."

"How did you kill the girl from 5? I saw here run the opposite direction from the Cornucopia. She didn't even participate."

"I tripped over her in the woods. She wasn't armed but I wanted to make sure we'd only see her once."

"Oh. I haven't killed anyone. I'm not handy with a knife."

"That's okay. You have your axe now. And your PLENTY handy with that."

I laugh and climb back up the tree to get our supplies.

"How much water do we have left?" asks Jake.

I look inside the pack that carries the water. "Just a little under half a bottle."

"We should go by the lake and fill up both bottles."

"That seems logical."

I jump out of the tree with my axe and wait for Jake to throw down the packs. He does so then jumps himself.

We walk for about two and a half hours before we get to the lake. We both drink from the lake before we fill up the bottles. It is still dark so we sit there in the open for a while, drinking water.

"I know this sounds weird for the moment but, what kind of secrets do you have?" I ask Jake.

"Well, I like this girl that goes to our school."

"Really! Who is it?"

"I doesn't matter…"

"Jake, we might die tomorrow. They could be at home watching and probably like you too."

"No, it doesn't matter."

"Jake…"

"It's you Clair!"

"Oh."

"See. That's why I didn't want to tell you. Now things are going to be all weird throughout the Games. We're going to have to work together and try to win. Now it's going to be hard to look each other in the eyes and try not to think of what I just told you."

Without thinking, I get up a little and kiss him.

"I don't understand. You like me? Or are you just doing that to satisfy me until we die?" he asks.

"I love you."

"So is this all a joke just to please the audience?"

"It's not a joke. I really love you. Ever since the 7th grade when you helped me."

"When did I help you?"

"Well back in the 7th grade I was sitting by myself in Ms. Ryain's class because all the kids were mean to me because most of my family has gone to these Games and lost and they called my family a loser…"

"…Then I came up to you and said that you were different from your family and that you were going to go far."

"Well you were right. I went far. Far away from District 7. Now I'm going to end up like the rest of my family. In a wooden box."

"Don't say that. The only thing that's going to District 7 in a wooden box is the goods that are going to our district after we win this thing."

He smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back. We continue the pattern until day break.

"Let's go," he says. "We need to get a move on."

We stand up with our water bottles in one hand, and we hold each other's other hand in the other.

After a few hours we see our first tribute. It's Prim and Rue sitting alone. There not together, but they are about a mile separate, but they have a good visual of each other. Peeta and the boy from 11 are nowhere in sight.

"I'll take the Rue girl and you can take Prim," says Jake.

I nod and start heading toward Prim, axe in hand.

I'm about five yards away from Prim. I start to raise my axe when someone grabs me by the shoulder and whips me around. I drop my axe. It's Peeta.

He looks me dead in the eyes, takes out his knife. And does something I would never think of. He kisses me for a while as I try to fight him. Then he lets me go, takes his knife, raises it, and slits his own thought. He drops to the ground and chokes on his own blood. Then a cannon fires. I don't understand what just happened. Why did he do this?

I shake it off and go with our plan to take out both girls. I pick my axe back up, slowly and walk towards Prim. She turns around with a knife I didn't see her with before. She jumps on me and cuts my face. I push her off and try to hit her with my axe but she dodges it. She cuts a big gash in my leg and I let out a scream. I look and see Rue look up at the scream and see's me fighting Prim. She tries to run and help, but suddenly falls. A knife in her back. Jake is standing over her. I look back to my own fight. Prim is running to me. I swing my axe again and it misses. She jumps on me. I lose grip of my axe.

"Jake!" I scream. "Help me!"

Before he gets there, I'm able to kick her off and grab my axe. I stand up and bring the axe down on her stomach. She screams and a cannon goes off. It must be Rue's cannon because Prim is still screaming in pain. Then she's quite. Then her cannon goes off.

I run and meet Jake half way between where Rue and Prim sat. I hug and kiss him.

"Don't ever let me go through that again," I say.

"What?"

"The thought of losing you."


	9. SMALL NOTE

This is a small note I forgot to put at the end of my last chapter: I will try to post a new chapter every weekend when I'm not busy. Thank you for reading and pretty please **review**!


	10. Teams

"_Attention, tributes, I have an announcement. We have decided that if both tributes originate from the same district, they may both win. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

"Did you hear that? We both can go home!" I scream in delight.

"But why would they say that? There has to be another team."

"There is, the pair from 1."

"Let's go hunting."

After sometime, we find the pair from 1. They're not with Cato, which you'd figure they would be, but not.

I look at Jake.

He nods. I'm confused, but somehow I understand what to do.

Jake charges at the boy, who obviously is the bigger threat.

I lift my axe from the ground and start swinging it toward the girl. She has a bow and arrow, but obviously doesn't know how to use it. She's trying to load the bow, but is having a hard time. I grow tired of see her fail to attempt to do it. I lift my axe above my head, and throw it at her. It finds a mark in her chest. She falls to the ground and cannon sounds.

I look up and see Jake struggling to kill the boy. I take back my axe from the girls' chest and run toward the boy who is now standing over Jake with a spear. I'm running out of time!

Just as the boy lifts his spear, I swing my axe into the side of his stomach. He falls to the ground in pain. Jake jumps up with the one knife he has left and buries it in his chest. He struggles a little bit, then his cannon fires.

"And just like that," says Jake. "There was one team left."

"And only two to go."


	11. Apology & Future Reference- PLEASE READ

I'm sorry for those you hate me for having to kill Rue, Prim, and Peeta. But I was planning for a Catching Fire remake that most of you would probably like. So please, hang in there. Thanks and please review.


	12. Discussions and Final 3

I wake up in the tree Jake and I decided would be our bed for the night. Jake is still asleep but I can't help but think of the District 12 tributes that died. I feel incredibly horrible about Prim, but I have no emotions toward Peeta. Why did he kill himself? Why did he kiss me BEFORE he killed himself?

"Up already?" I hear Jake say.

"Yeah, I just had things on my mind."

"What about?"

"The Games, but it seems like a long story to even begin with."

"Well, we're not in a hurry. Please, tell me."

"I feel really bad about killing Prim the other day."

"Clair, it's the Hunger Games. It's a 'kill-or-be-killed' thing. You had to do it to survive."

"Yeah, I know that. But it's just that she was at such a young age."

"I understand. I felt the same way as my life was flashing before me as the District 1 boy stood over me with the spear."

"And I've been thinking of Peeta. He kissed me."

"When? And why?"

"It was when we ambushed Rue and Prim. I was about to make an easy kill on Prim, but then he grabbed me by my shoulder, turned me around, kissed me for a decent amount of time, took out his knife, looked me dead in the eyes, then he looked up at the arenas sky, and slit his throat. Then he fell to the ground and choked on his blood. Then his cannon fired. That's when Prim and I had the fight. I'm just not sure why."

"I think I know why."

"Why?"

"You look like Katniss. Except you have darker skin and lighter hair."

"Who's Katniss?"

"Peeta's love. He and Cesar talked about her during his interview. Then they showed her at the reaping. Prim is her sister."

"Oh my God. I don't know what to think! I feel horrible. District 12 hates me!"

"You don't know that! District 7 loves you. You've done incredibly well for a tribute from 7. We usually make it the first day, and that's it. But they are at home cheering both of us on. They are chopping trees singing our names."

I giggle at this. "You're probably right. But what does Katniss think of this? She probably loved Peeta as much as I love you. And her sister. She must've died herself when she saw me bring the axe down on her stomach."

"Don't worry about those who hate you. Think of those who love you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I shift my body in the tree and I hug Jake.

I let go of my grip of Jake, and I hear a howl. Not just a small coyote howl, but a pack of huge wolfs howl. Then a cannon.

"Three left to play. And we're going to win it," says Jake.

"I don't think that we should leave the tree Jake, we should stay up here and see who we will be fighting. And the sound of the wolfs don't sound inviting."

"I agree. But how much supplies do we have left."

I look into the packs. "One and a half bottles of water, a pack of dried beef, and some berries that I picked the other day."

"What kind of berries?"

"I don't know, they look like blueberries."

Jake peeps his head into the pack. "Clair! Those are nightlock! They'll kill you in a matter of minutes!"

Then he swats them out of my hand. Not only do the berries go tumbling to the ground, but the pack with our supplies.

"Dumbass. How are we going to get them?"

"We just climb down and get them, how else do we get them?"

I can't even answer before I hear howls of the wolfs, obviously much closer then where they were before.

"Never mind," replies Jake to his own question.

A few minutes pass and I see a silver parachute fall toward us. Jake catches it and we open it together.

"Rib meat! With four bottles of ice cold water!" I scream.

We unload the contents and find a small card.

It reads: _Here's protein and water. It's going to be a big fight tomorrow. –Johanna_

"I wonder who died," says Jake.

"Well who's left? Or who _was_ left?"

"Both of us, the boy from 11, and Cato."

"The 11 boy doesn't seem like a runner, it could have been him."

"Probably. We just have to wait a little longer to show who we're fighting."

Almost instantly, the anthem plays and the symbol of the Capitol shows in the sky. Then the tribute that the wolf must have killed.

Tomorrow, the District 7 tributes are fighting the boy from 11.


	13. Final Fight

Day break. Though it hasn't been that long since night fall. They must be in a hurry to end it.

"When we jump down, grab the pack and wait for me," says Jake when he sees that I'm awake.

"Okay. I'm nervous. This is a live or die state. We could both die."

"We're not going to die. We're going to make it."

I ignore him and jump out of the tree and onto the ground and receive the pack with our weapons. I open it and take out my ax and throw the pack to Jake so he can take his weapons. He does so and leaves the pack on the ground, never to be used again.

"Thresh."

"What?" I say.

"Thresh. I think that's his name."

"Oh. Okay?"

I'm not sure why he told me this. We're going to be killing him. I wouldn't want to name the person I'm killing. It's weird.

"There!" yells Jake when he sees Thresh over the hill.

"Don't yell it! Do you want to win or be slaughtered?"

Thresh turns from where he was facing and comes charging at us.

Jake throws a knife and he dodges it. Jake throws another and he dodges it again. Thresh jumps onto Jake, and with a sickle, slits across his stomach. Thresh leaves him and comes after me. Ax in hand, I run toward him and swing with all my might. I look up to see if Jake is coming to help me. He's not moving. At all.

"Sorry about your boyfriend 7. Why not join him?" says Thresh.

I look at Jake again and see that his chest is rising.

"We're going to win this thing and we'll say kind words about you and Rue on the victory tour," I say in response.

I lift my ax to bring his death blow, and it finds a spot in his stomach. He falls to the ground, but a cannon doesn't sound. Then a cannon DOES sound.

"Congratulations Clair Leaf! You are the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Clair Leaf everyone from District 7!" shouts Caesar into the arena.

"Wait! Jake is still alive!" I shout to the sky. Then I'm corrected by a cannon sounding.

"No!" I scream. I run toward him and kneel. His stomach is badly cut. I kiss him on the lips and give the respect symbol of District 7. We make a fist in our right hand and stick out our first and ring finger. The hovercraft comes and I say goodbye to Jake, knowing I'll never see him again.


End file.
